His Final Embrace
by LiLDoggieDemon
Summary: Cursed since birth, he knew the prayer beads wouldn't hold forever. Is it possible to say good bye? To go on without the one you love? What kind of power dwells in that moment when you're in eachother's arms for the last time? SangoxMiroku oneshot


Together for the Last Time

"Love is a powerful thing"

o0o

The bright sun slowly peeked in through the small shutters of an old medieval hut. Brilliant rays invaded the darkness of the still room and rested upon the sleeping face of a handsome young monk. Miroku's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight woke him from his fitful night of sleep. He groaned and sat up with some difficulty as he stared listlessly at the far wall of the dimly lit room. He dreaded this day every year, each day praying it wouldn't come, but, none the less, it did. There was nothing he could do now but wait, and see if the fates would smile kindly upon this servant of Buddha. Miroku sighed as he stared down at his cursed right hand, "Today may be the day..."

His thought were interrupted as a familiar young woman silently approached him in his sleeping quarters. "Morning." Sango said cheerily as she filled a pot full of water for him to wash with.

"Oh Sango," He yawned and took a moment to casually caress her soft bottom.

Sango growled and dumped the cold water on his head. "You lech!" She tried hard to appear angry, but, inside, she expected such an action from her perverted monk. Experience told her he would never learn his lesson.

Miroku stood, not even fazed by the sudden soaking. "So, how are you this morning my dear Sango?"

Sango huffed but felt her face soften as his sad tone melted her anger. "Miroku? What's wrong with you? Why do you look so...depressed."

He tried to smile, unfortunately it turned into a grimace. "Oh, nothing, I'm just weary from the many battles we have fought recently."

Sango didn't believe him for a second, things had been very peaceful lately, they hadn't even seen a single hostile demon in over a week.

Miroku suddenly let out a heartfelt sigh, and, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he wrapped his arms around Sango's delicate body, pulling her into a passionate embrace.

Sango was taken back, she didn't know what to do. She suddenly found herself pressed against his strong chest, with his arms gently wrapped around her waist. Her face turned five shades of red. 'What the? What is he doing?' Miroku began running his fingers through her silky hair, sending wonderful shivers down her spine. She didn't know whether to be angry at him or overjoyed.

"Sango," he suddenly whispered, his hot breath tickling her cheek. "Will you remember me when I'm gone? Will you spare a thought for me every so often? And allow my soul to live on in your memories."

She was speechless, What was he saying? It wasn't like he was going to die any time soon. Sango could never imagine her life without the attractive and quirky monk by her side. "Miroku, what are you talking about?"

He let her go and stared intently down at the dirt floor. "Sango, someday..." He stopped, "Will you take care of yourself if I am no longer here to watch over you?"

Sango smirked, "It's not like I need you to protect me. I am a demon slayer after all."

A small smile appeared from the corners of his mouth, "I'm glad," He lifted his face to stare up into her dark brown eyes, "I don't know what I would do without you Sango." With that, he slowly exited the hut to be greeted by an energetic young fox demon.

"Good morning Miroku!" Shippo beamed happily.

Miroku observed the campsite with his intense violet eyes. "I suppose InuYasha and Lady Kagome are still on the other side of the well?"

Shippo nodded, "They'll be there for a few more days."

Miroku returned the nod and gently set Shippo down. "I'm going to go for a walk Shippo, tell Sango to prepare the fire for breakfast."

Shippo licked his lips, "Mmmm, what's for breakfast Miroku?"

He grinned and ruffled the young kit's hair. "I guess whatever I catch."

o0o

Sango walked outside the hut a few moments later, still slightly uneasy from the bizarre morning encounter. Miroku was acting strange, and it was starting to bother her. 'Why was he talking about... what I will do when he's gone? Where is he going?' She thought sadly, secretly, she had always expected to spend the rest of her life with him. It just felt so natural to have Miroku around, despite his perverted ways, there was just something about him...

Shippo jumped into Sango's arms, surprising her. "Miroku told me to tell you he was going for a walk and wanted you to prepare the fire for breakfast!"

Sango nodded numbly, she let Shippo jump down from her arms and then set off to gather firewood.

Kilala was still sleeping by the wood pile when Sango came up to her. She gently rubbed the small two-tail's head, being careful not to wake her as she inspected the wood pile. It was dangerously low, and slightly damp from the recent rains. Definitely not fit for a fire. 'I suppose I can find some in the forest.'

Sango walked into the dense wood and began to gather stray pieces of timber. She suddenly stiffened as a quiet rustling sound began up ahead. The sound traveled, getting closer and closer to her. The tall grass surrounding the area moved as the unseen creature slithered towards the demon slayer. A large snake demon suddenly sprang out in front of her. Sango gasped as it's coils wrapped around her, strangling her. She cursed, 'I don't have my hirikotsu!' She felt the breath being knocked out of her lungs as the demon tightened it's hold. She was beginning to lose consciousness. Suddenly, it released her and screeched as tongues of purple fire scorched it's skin while a wonderfully familiar voice echoed in the distance. "Sacred Sutras!"

Sango turned and let out a sigh of relief as Miroku brandished his spiritual weapons. "Sango get behind me!" he commanded. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he fingered the prayer beads around his wrist as Sango stepped behind him. He pushed her farther back as the demon coiled to strike. Finally, he ripped the beads from his arm, "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku braced as the familiar wind pulled the demon easily into the unending hell hole in his hand. Suddenly, the wind began to roar fiercely and grow as it sucked in everything around it, pushing him back. He gasped and quickly pulled the beads back over his hand. Miroku collapsed in a pool of sweat as the immense power drained his remaining energy.

Sango instantly knelt down at his side, "Miroku! What's wrong! What's happening!"

"Sango..." he said breathlessly. "It's finally time..." He clutched her hand, "Today, the anniversary of my birth, the day that, every year, my wind tunnel expands." He stared sadly into her eyes. "Today is the day Sango, my wind tunnel will finally claim me."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No! Miroku, your just being stupid! Your father wasn't consumed until he was an old man!"

He laughed bitterly, "Do you think my father used his wind tunnel half as much as I do?"

"No," she repeated, "It can't be...you can't."

Miroku suddenly screamed in pain as a rip cascaded from the hole on his hand. "SANGO GET AWAY!" He yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE OR IT WILL PULL YOU IN TOO!" The beads over his hand shattered and the wind erupted from his hand, surrounding them. "GO!"

"NO!" She screamed back. "NO! I CAN'T MIROKU!" Tears streamed from her eyes.

Miroku forcefully pushed her away. "Please Sango!" he pleaded, "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain, I cannot let you be killed because of me!"

"Miroku..." she whispered. "No, I can't let you die for my sake! I can't live with that!" Sango raced to him, fighting through the violent storm surrounding them. Miroku's form materialized in front of her, his cursed hand was outstretched as he fought to aim it away from her. Sango fell to the ground next to him and clung to his robes, pressing herself to his body bracingly.

"No, don't Sango!" He tried unsuccessfully to push her off, "Don't do this, you can't save me!"

Sango refused to hear him, hot tears stung her cheeks as she held on even tighter, "Please, Don't leave me Miroku!" She whispered, her sudden weakness surprising them both. "I can't live if your not here with me!"

Miroku felt his body weakening. He struggled to stay conscious, but his mind was swirling into darkness.

0o0

The smell of incense wafted through the air surrounding the peaceful monastery. All was quiet and serine when, all at once, the silence was broken by the sound of small footsteps racing toward the garden.

The young boy was panting hard as he rushed into the old shrine. "Father!" He gave a quick, respectful bow and then hastily knelt before the once quietly studying monk. "Father! Please! I need your help!"

His aging, yet, still youthful appearing face creased in a warm smile, "What do you need Miroku?"

"Father, I don't want to have this hole in my hand anymore, is there a way to remove it?" He asked hopefully, "It's kinda annoying me to have to wear these prayer beads all the time."

His father's face fell as he realized how innocent his son was, he had only recently required him to wear the sacred beads, before his fifth birthday the wind tunnel had been small enough to seal with sutras slipped inside his sons clothing, but, now, it had become too powerful for him, so he had to settle for the same method of sealing power that he used on his own hand.

Miroku had never fully understood the threat that lay inside his damned right hand, it was only a matter of time before the young monk-in-training would finally see the curse for what it really was, instead of just a simple childhood inconvenience. "My son," he said quietly, "I do not have the power to remove your wind tunnel." He turned away not being able to see the disappointed look on the boys face. "I trust Mushin had been training you well in the knowledge of it."

Miroku nodded, Mushin was his teacher, but he always thought of the old man as his second father. "Monk Mushin has told me a little about it..." He said thoughtfully, "He said that I shouldn't remove the beads or it will suck everything up." Miroku held out his arms and made the appropriate sound effects to emphasize his point.

His father smiled sadly, "Yes, Miroku, those beads seal your tunnel using sacred power. Do you remember the four souls that create both a human spirit and spiritual power."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, courage, friendship, wisdom and love."

The monk nodded in approval, "And which of these is the most powerful?"

He shrugged, "How should I know?"

"All of these are very powerful gifts and you need them all to sustain life, but, there is one that is truly rare, and very powerful."

Miroku tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Love, my son, love!"

Miroku stuck out his tongue, "Blegh you mean like _girls!_" (OMG Miroku wasn't always a playboy!)

His father gave a sarcastic snort, 'If my boy is anything like me or my father, his opinions about women will change soon enough.' "Just remember this Miroku, Love is a powerful thing, don't take it for granted when you find it. No spiritual power could even match the abilities love can have."

Miroku only appeared more confused, "Father, I don't understand. Where am I supposed to find love?"

His father winked, "Oh you'll know...someday son, I pray you will indeed find it."

0o0

Miroku snapped back to reality as he felt the pull of his wind tunnel intensify. He had been able to aim it away safely so far, but, in a few moments it will pull in the very body that possesses it. He looked down and felt a shock hit him as he remembered, Sango was still holding on to him. He felt her body start to shift towards the suction of his hand and he immediately wrapped his left arm securely around her. "Sango," he whispered with barely the strength to speak, "I'm begging you, Leave me." He felt her tears moistening his robe, "Don't cry for me...please don't cry." He pulled her closer, letting himself smell her beautiful flowery scent, he forced himself to remember that scent, to engrave it in his mind, he would never forget these last moments with her. "Sango, my soul will only be able to rest knowing your alive and safe."

Sango felt her heart shatter as she realized he was right, there was no way to save him, no matter how tight she held onto him, the curse had a stronger hold. 'I can't save him...I can't...he's going to die..." She was never going to see Miroku again, she would never feel him hold her again, never feel his soft touch again. Even if many of the moments she had shared with him were always shrouded in his perverted ways, she was still going to miss them. This man had made her feel everything, both anger and joy and sadness at the same time. He had an unexplainable affect on her, one that could only be described by a four letter L word that Sango had never even believed she could experience. Now, this person who had somehow completed her was going to leave her forever. She slumped against his arms as the thought overpowered her, 'I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life, without you.'

Sango finally lifted her face to stare one last time into the depths of his beautiful purple eyes. "I love you Miroku..." She whispered.

He returned her gaze and reveled in her own dark chocolate eyes. Slowly he leaned closer to her, until their faces were inches apart. "I love you too."

Sango closed her eyes as she felt him suddenly press his lips against hers in a tender kiss. She breathed in his rich scent as his aura filled her soul. His lips brushed against her as she felt his hand caressing her cheek. The world dissolved around them as they both slipped into sweet ecstacy. For a moment, everything around them meant nothing, even the curse of Miroku's wind tunnel was dwarfed compared to the absolute happiness that rang as two souls became one entangled in each others arms.

But, as they parted, the reality of what was happening finally reached them. Miroku doubled over as his wind tunnel began to devour his hand and arm, surrounding him in blackness.

Sango gripped him and slid over to where the swirling storm met with his body.

"Go now Sango!" He commanded. "NOW!"

Sango grew quiet, "I'm sorry Miroku, but, I can't go on without you, I could never live if you aren't there to share a life with me." She gulped and raised her hand to his own, "If you have to die, I will die too!" She grasped his outstretched hand and closed her fingers over the accursed hell hole. She braced herself, preparing to feel the terror of being sucked into the eternal vortex. But, instead a light suddenly burst from between their hands. It blinded her and she was thrown back. Miroku stood, his eyes widened as the light erupted all around him and destroyed the darkness that had engulfed his body. He felt strength empower him as his senses returned. The light burned brighter, then exploded in a burst of pink and violet color. As suddenly as it had come, the mist faded away, leaving him clutching his right arm and breathing heavily.

Sango rushed to him and pulled his hand into her own, his right hand! She turned it over and ran her finger over his palm to make sure it was real, it was. The terrible black hole that once resided there was gone, in it's place a small scar was left etched in his skin. "Miroku," she breathed, "It's gone!"

Miroku looked for himself. It WAS gone, gone forever. A strange mixture of overwhelming wonder, amazement and relief washed over him. He grabbed Sango and kissed her again and again. Letting his senses overload from her essence. He picked her up and spun around joyously. "God, I love you so much Sango!"

She laughed along with him and sighed as he pulled her close to him once more. Miroku stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her body and nuzzled her neck lovingly, never wanting to let her go. He took one last glance to the heavens and smiled, "You were right father...love is a powerful thing."

A/N Awwwwwwwwwww Sweet is it not? I know I know, this probably isn't really how Miroku is freed from his wind tunnel, but I thought it was a good way to end it. Well I hoped you liked this little one shot. Please review! I can't stress enough how that means to me, because you took a moment of your time to tell me what you thought about my story. So please...please review!


End file.
